


Cohabitation

by LI0NH34RT



Series: Neighbours/Roommates [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: Liam and Theo live together. That's it. That's the plot.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Neighbours/Roommates [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046077
Comments: 16
Kudos: 79





	Cohabitation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maraudersourwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersourwolf/gifts).



> Happy Birthday again Des! I hope this small offering pleases you. 💫

Living with Liam is fun. 

  
For like five hours per day. The rest of the time better words to describe it range wildly and are mostly variations of ‘annoying' (the beta’s whole personality), ‘traumatizing' (his way of eating) and, surprisingly, ‘embarrassing’ (Liam being _Liam)_.

When Theo moved inside the Geyer-Dunbar household, effectively changing it to the Geyer-Dunbar-Raeken house (yes, Jenna got a sign. Out of clay. Complete with a small dog paw), he was in awe about the readiness the family provided him with necessities.

  
He got his own room (the former guestroom), clothes, school supplies and even a monthly allowance because “Liam has one too and you can't possibly spend your money for worse things than him".

  
Theo didn't. The only things he ever bought with his pocket money were gas and things he was tasked with fetching from the store, completely ignoring the extra budget on the kitchen table every time.

  
So yeah, Theo has everything he could ask for and maybe he would have been even happy for the first time in years, if there wasn't a teeny, tiny problem.

  
Feelings.

  
Feelings for Liam.

  
Liam, who is – even for a wolf – very tactile and doesn’t seem to believe in personal space at all.  
Liam, who he shares a bathroom with.   
Liam, who only wears shorts around the house as soon as the temperature is in double digits as if he is allergic against fabric.

Earlier today, and Theo is still trying to fight the blush while thinking about it, he just wanted to quickly wash hands before preparing lunch and who stood in front of the sink, completely naked, safe for a tiny towel around his waist?  
Theo is no prude, not with his own body and not with others but apparently those pesky feelings change every rule in the game.

  
Liam had just smiled at him through the mirror and had continued shaving, completely obvious about the war going on in Theo's mind.

Another thing is that the best constantly seems to observe Theo. By now he can ignore the prickling in his back pretty good but he still wants to know what Liam wants to achieve with his behaviour. 

Sometimes it is pretty useful though, Theo has to admit, because Liam obviously comes after his mother he likes to take care of his family and so Theo often finds himself draped under a blanket or a warm sweater when he just started shivering the tiniest bit.

  
And when they prepare their tea after dinner Liam automatically pulls out the honey and cinnamon even though he drinks his own tea without any additions but knows Theo has a huge sweet tooth. 

And those things are making up the good hours of living with Liam but after some time, mostly when they have been home from school long enough to get their homework done and are slowly getting bored, the other side comes up to surface.

Depending on the day it ends with them fighting and a broken nose (or five), or Liam getting extremely cuddly.

  
On those days they simply put in a movie, get some snacks and drinks and Theo surrenders to his fate.  
Lying there, on the couch, life doesn't seem so bad and Theo feels like he could tell Liam about his feelings and he would only get hugged stronger.

_And this_ , Theo's mind concludes with the ironically neutral voice of a documentary moderator, _is why sometimes cohabitation between different species is a good idea._

  
He snuggles closer into Liam's neck.

  
_Scratch that, a fantastic idea._


End file.
